Nightmares and cuddles
by HouseoftheBadger
Summary: The second night in the dormitory, and earlier this day Sirius has been scolded by his mother for being a Gryffindor. The fear for whatever will happen gives Sirius a horrible nightmare and James is woken up.


**Disclaimer: All characters and places belongs to the fantastic J.K Rowling.**

James are being woke up by trashing. First he's not sure what it was but when he sits up and looks around the room he realizes that it's Sirius – his new best friend. Sirius is obviously having a nightmare, but he's not giving a single sound away. It's almost scary. He's trashing around in the bed, and white in his face, but his lips are pinched together and except when he hits the wall or the posters he's not giving away a single sound. How? When James is having nightmares, he can scream bloody murder.

Suddenly Sirius mouth opens, and he gives away a soundless scream. James is really worried, and scared. It can't be normal to not sound anything when you're having such a bad dream.

* * *

" _Bloodtraitor. Mugglelover. Disgrace." the words lied heavy on his mother's tongue when she hissed them toward him. His parents were both furious for him being a Gryffindor, thought he had betrayed the Family. He was cowering in a corner, hunched and desperate to make himself as small as possible. Even if he couldn't escape he at least could be a smaller target. His father pointed her wand toward him and said an incantation, and suddenly he couldn't breathe. It felt like he was going to die from lack of oxygen and everything was beginning to turn black when he again got air in his lungs. He felt panic rise in his chest as his father came closer and his eyes sparkled of cold anger.  
"You won't make a sound, boy. You do not deserve to be a part of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, but you will behave like one even if you're a disgrace."  
Sirius wanted to get away from there, he had never been this afraid before, but he knew he didn't have any choice but obey his father. Mr Black's left hand, the hand that didn't hold his wand, took a grip in his perfectly styled black hair and dragged him on his feet. It hurt. He wanted to scream of pain, but he wasn't allowed to make a sound and he knew it would only get worse._

 _The hand that held his hair in a steady grip suddenly dropped him and he had to fight himself to stay on his feet. As soon as he had gotten his balance back the hand came back and hit him hard on his cheek. His head flew backwards by the force of the hand and Sirius bit his lip to stop the scream. He didn't give away a sound.  
He gets hit again, this time on his arm. And again, in his stomach. And again, on the back. Again, and again, and again. And during the whole time he doesn't give away a sound, because he knows that if he does, it will be so much worse. _

_Suddenly the hits stops, and instead he sees his father's wand pointed at him and suddenly he felt a horrible pain. He hadn't even heard what incantation he used, he just hoped it wasn't the Cruciatus or the Transmogrifian Torture – he hadn't been never the target of any of them before, but they were the only torture curses he knew._

 _He falls down on the floor, trashing and fighting the urge to scream and cry out to no avail. He screams in pain. It's absolutely horrible.  
"Sirius!" a voice screams. It's not his father's, or mother's. Actually it sounds caring, worried. Is it Reggie? It got to be, who else would care about this? "Sirius!" No. Reggie can't see him like this. He will just get upset. He's the big brother…_

* * *

"Sirius! Wake up!" Someone shakes him and he opens his eyes, confused for a moment. This isn't his room… oh. Right. Hogwarts. Over him he sees James' worried face who stares at him with wide brown eyes through the glasses. Sirius just stares back for a moment, stiff, before becoming limp and shrinking down in the mattress and letting out a single, quiet sob. It was a dream. Only a nightmare. Nothing more. His father or mother wasn't here and he would not get punished for being a Gryffindor, at least not for another few months.

For a moment James seems to hesitate before suddenly hugging Sirius tightly. Sirius isn't quite sure what to do, but then he reacts on instinct and throws his arms around James' neck and hugs back. They lies like that for some minutes before James carefully loosens his grip around Sirius and studies his face closely.  
"Sirius, I don't know what you were dreaming about, but it was only a dream. Nothing will happen to you here, okay? I won't _let_ anything happen to you."  
Despite still being scared from his nightmare, it had been so real, Sirius smiles slightly. He had never had anyone to sit next to him and protect him after waking up from night terrors. It had been his job to help Regulus, but no one had done it for him.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" James asks after a moment. "It always helps me when I've had a bad dream."  
Sirius shakes his head. By some reason he has already began to trust James, but he's not ready to let anyone know how it is at home. Earlier he thought it was normal, but after only one day with James he has begun to understand that it isn't, from how James talks about his parents. Even Regulus, who loves their parents so much, is afraid of them. But there's no fear in James' eyes, only happiness and love.

Sirius sees James nod and He makes a move to get out of Sirius' bed, but when he does Sirius whimpers, nearly inaudible, and without even realizing he does it, he curls up to a little ball, trying to protect himself from something. He don't even know what. But then he feels the weight come back where he lies and an arm thrown over him and he can't help but relax. James hair tickles him in the neck, but it don't do anything, because he feels safe with James curled up behind him.  
"Good night, Siri." James mumbles behind him and then yawns and a small smile makes its way to Sirius' face.  
"Good night, James." He replies before falling back into sleep, only that now he don't have a single nightmare.

* * *

 **Four years later**

Sirius woke up with a start, on less than one second going from lying in his bed, sleeping, to sit up, gasping and wide awake. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. _A nightmare_ he reminded himself. _Only another dream_. Just as always it had been very realistic, and it took a moment to realize where he was. Looking around, he saw that everyone else was still fast asleep.

He lied down again, trying to sleep some minutes, but the nightmare played inside his head again and again every time he closed his eyes.  
With a sigh he gave up. Sitting up again, he looked over at James, who was lying in the bed next to his. He got up from his own bed and walked over the few meters and sat down on James' bed. James mumbled in his sleep and rolled over to the other side of the bed, making place for Sirius. It had been such a routine James didn't even have to be awake. When he felt Sirius' weight on his bed he immediately made place for his best friend.  
"Hello Padfoot." James murmured sleepily, still mostly asleep even if a tiny bit of him was awake now. Sirius smiled tiredly and lifted James' quilt to be able to get under it and lied down next to his friend.

James moved a little to make sure both of them had place enough in the bed and on the pillow, still almost entirely asleep. Sirius sighed contently and relieved when he curled up next to James, who didn't mind at all. He only moved to make it more comfortable for the both of them.  
"G'night, Pads." he yawned, stretching a little.  
"Night, Prongs." Sirius answered with a smile before quickly falling asleep, feeling safe next to his best friend.

* * *

 **Yeah, that was a short one. I just wanted to write James and Sirius sleeping together to comfort each other, because in my mind they totally did that (in a absolutely platonic way obviously), so I wrote this. Don't know whether it's good or not, but it was adorable to write (fun is wrong word here) so here it is...**

 **Review, please!**


End file.
